Droga - DRARRY
by Clara Riddle Jackson
Summary: A impaciência de Draco era mais visível ao lado da estranha calma de Harry. Ele não admitiria, mas adorava aqueles momentos. Era como se estivesse confirmando milhares e milhares de vezes para toda a escola que aqueles olhos cinzentos, juntamente com os lindos cabelos de platina e as mãos firmes eram dele. Só dele. oneshot


- Silêncio.

Um dedo fino e gelado foi posto nos lábios grossos de Harry. O coração do garoto batia desesperadamente rápido, o que o deixava tremendamente irritado. Colocou a mão do loiro para baixo, demorando alguns segundos a mais do que deveria ao colocá-la sobre a coxa do rapaz.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Malfoy? Qualquer um pode nos ver aqui, seu idiota.

- Shhhh...

O loiro murmurou enquanto engatinhava para mais perto do moreno, colocando as pernas ao lado de seu corpo e as mãos em seus ombros aparentemente frágeis e visivelmente magros. Seus olhos encontraram aquela imensidão verde que tanto gostava na face cálida e infantil de Harry.

Percebeu pela primeira vez o quanto sua face era de todo uniforme. Nenhuma espinha, perfeitamente lisa e suavemente morena, como se uma única gota de café houvesse caído em um copo de leite. Aproximou-se ainda mais, tocando o peito no dele, sentindo o bater rítmico dos corações demasiado acelerados. Tinha os lábios meio abertos, esperando o suave toque de Harry em seus cabelos como sempre acontecia.

No momento em que os dedos pequenos e ossudos tocaram sua nuca soube que era hora de continuar. Fez o primeiro contato, encostando lentamente os lábios uns nos outros, sentindo o gosto de chocolate. Harry sentia o suave gosto de álcool misturado com cigarro ou mais outra coisa que deixava os lábios do loiro secos, porém deliciosos ao toque. Lambeu-os com ternura enquanto sentia o passar dos dentes brancos logo abaixo do lábio inferior.

As mãos de Harry puxaram Draco para mais perto, e o moreno foi curvando-se para trás de modo a ficar deitado no chão de mármore. O frio percorreu-lhe o corpo porém não o parou. Draco ia mais rápido em cima dele, beijando-o com mais voracidade. Um audível estalo ecoou pelo salão quando o loiro chupou seu pescoço, e os dois fecharam os olhos com força, murmurando ao mesmo tempo:

- Droga.

Em questão de segundos a professora McGonnagal deixou-se ver passando a cabeça por braços e pernas que impediam anteriormente sua visão. Primeiramente puxou Draco pela gola, retirando-o de debaixo da mesa da Grifinória. O olhar reprovador e ao mesmo tempo divertido no rosto. Os dois, tanto o loiro quanto o moreno, sabiam que nada aconteceria a eles, porém a humilhação de terem sido, novamente, apanhados em meio a uma calorosa seção de beijos os perturbava.

Harry saiu engatinhando, passando por baixo das pernas de um estudante mais novo. Se levantou desengonçadamente. Era muito alto e magro, o que o deixava parecido com uma vareta. O contraste era ainda maior ao lado do corpo ainda mais alto e muito mais forte e definido de Draco.

- E o que vocês farão agora? – perguntou a professora com um sorriso nada comum no rosto.

O casal se olhou momentaneamente, as mãos já haviam se encontrado e os dedos já estavam entrelaçados uns nos outros. A impaciência de Draco era mais visível ao lado da estranha calma de Harry. Ele não admitiria, mas adorava aqueles momentos. Era como se estivesse confirmando milhares e milhares de vezes para toda a escola que aqueles olhos cinzentos, juntamente com os lindos cabelos de platina e as mãos firmes eram dele. Só dele.

Foram lentamente levados para fora do salão, os cochichos seguindo-os enquanto pisavam firmemente pelo chão. Draco bufava e grunhia, e a cada vez que o fazia recebia um aperto firme da mão de Harry. Um sorriso tentava escapar de seus lábios, e o moreno fingia não ver.

- Eu te odeio. – disse Harry quando chegaram ao lado de fora e foram deixados sozinhos pela professora.

- Odeia nada. – retrucou o loiro enquanto prensava-o contra a parede de tijolos.

Uma risada escapou dos lábios cheios e inchados de Harry, que logo foram tampados por um beijo ávido e sedento. Escorregaram para o chão, e uma das mãos de Draco já preparava-se para entrar dentro da blusa de Harry quando um grito os interrompeu:

- Potter, Malfoy, o que pensam que estão fazendo?

O de olhos cinzentos afundou o rosto na curvatura do ombro do outro rapaz enquanto murmurava cheio de ódio:

- Droga.


End file.
